Come What May
by KayInSpringtime
Summary: Years after watching her best friend get married, Abigail Mills comes crashing back into Ichabod Crane's life after a desperate phone call. She has secrets and so does he. Will they be able to work things out together?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** (in this fic Crane is just a modern guy, he isn't from the 1700s. He has dual citizenship and his mother is American, Father is English)

* * *

He left her a voicemail around 5 pm on Saturday.

It was Tuesday morning and Abbie felt like a fool as she put her beat up ford truck in park under the street light opposite his house. California was a beautiful place and so was Sherman Oaks, she saw his old supped up beamer in the driveway, even in the middle of the night his 1999 silver BMW 328i shined like newly polished chromed. He loved that car, he spent thousands on that car; he had it since he was 17 when his parents divorced and he moved to the U.S. from the U.K. with his mom. She remembered sitting in his mother's old garage in Sleepy Hollow when they were just mixed up kids sneaking sips of beers on the weekends while he was tinkering with it. Abbie's parents thought she was at band camp rehearsals. She still couldn't play a tune on the clarinet.

Abbie thought of all the reasons she shouldn't be here waiting to talk to him but no matter how much she thought about leaving she could not bring herself to start the engine. What kind of a woman fly's all the way from New York, borrows her step father's car and sneaks over to her besties house. Apparently, she was. They had seen each other through everything, losing friends, losing dads. This would not be anything different. If he said he needed to see her then it had to be really bad. She would be here, help him as much as she could then go back home and start looking for a new career something that didn't involve fetching coffee for assholes and getting bitched at about a paper copier jam.

Abbie played the message once more. Crane's voice sounded quivery and raspy like he had been yelling for a long time and after every few words he sighed, knowing him he was probably twirling a cigarette in between his long fingers as he spoke, what he always did whenever he was really wound up, it was his nervous little habit he hadn't stopped since high school.

They had been married less than 2 years and that bitch had already hurt him.

"Hey Abbie its Crane, how are you, I mean, I know,

I know we haven't spoken in a while. I just I've been going through a lot of shit lately. I mean I just ... so much has happened. I feel like I'm about to lose my mind. Katrina keeps saying she's sorry like that makes up for fucking him like that can even begin to make up for it, she keeps trying to make things ok, but they aren't. I'm sick of pretending, I'm so fucking tired of trying, I'm sick of all of this. I just, I can barely look at her. That's not even the worst of it; she wants me to accept that, I can't even say it out loud. I can't. I'm just, I'm so confused.

I need to see you,

I need someone to talk to and you're the only who gets me.

You're my best friend.

I know I'm being selfish but you're the only one I can talk to about this.

Just, please, if you're not busy, call me back.

Please, I miss you so much."

* * *

He sounded like he needed her. She grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her ripped jeans and speed dialed his number. It rang only once and then she heard his voice on the other end. He sounded like he had been waiting on her call, as if hearing her voice was his last and only lifeline. As horrible as his situation was, Abbie was happy that he needed her, it had been so long since anyone needed her, and it felt good to hear the smile in his voice as he said her name.

"Abbie!" He said it like he was surprised and caught off guard like he didn't actually expect her to call him back. His English accent coming through just like it always does when he's really happy or upset.

"Hey, you said you wanted to talk"

"Yeah, I mean I'm sorry I called you out of the blue like that. I wish I was in New York. I wish I could just sit down and tell you everything."

"I'm glad you're not in New York. If you were in New York and I flew all the way out here to California. I would be pretty pissed off about that. "

"You're here!"

"I'm right outside your house. I meant to call you once I got off the plane but...

The phone went dead as she saw a light turn on from the street. She watched as the side door light chased away the darkness as she saw a male form rush towards the painted wooden door, first his head darted out of the side door of his house. She stepped out of the ford truck and began to cross the street. When he saw her face he left the house and she heard the slam of the side door. Crane stood with a lit cigarette in-between his fingers twirling it as he walked towards her. She tried to be calm, to pace her steps as she crossed his lawn but as soon as Crane sprinted towards her, she speed up and before she knew it, she was being crushed in a bear hug and all she could smell was the musky scent of his cologne, the cinnamon chewing gum that was somewhat covering the garlicky pasta he had for dinner and the tobacco from his favorite brand of cigarette, Camels. It was the best thing she had smelled in years. It was smell that comforted her so much that she clung to him just as tightly as he enveloped her. This was home and if he needed her then she would stay as long as he did. This was about him, about his struggle about everything that life had dealt him. It helped her to forget everything that she went through; maybe it was supposed to be this way. Maybe it was just what she needed to be standing here in the wee hours of the morning with her other half, the only man in the world she ever trusted. Maybe things would get better for them both and even if they didn't for this one moment she was home and it was exactly where she wanted to be.

She didn't have to worry about running anymore. She had escaped if only for a little while.

 _He won't come all the way here, no way he would follow me._

* * *

Crane smiled as he looked down on her, he hadn't seen Abbie since he moved out here to California because it's what Katrina wanted.

But seeing her face was like all the weight of the world had been lifted off of his chest. Looking into her eyes he could breathe again.

The sweet little tattoo of a small mermaid on her arm greeted him with the comfort of home.

"Come on, Abbie let's get out of the street"

Once they made it in the house.

He fired up the stove, the smell of bacon enveloping the room.

"You hungry" he called over his shoulder

"I could eat something"


	2. Chapter 2

So it's been a little while and I admit I'm a little rusty but anyways here it is. Cheers to "Moving Forward" -Kay

* * *

He finished his scotch as he sat looking at a picture of his love. He just couldn't understand why she left. But he swore she would be back in his arms soon. Sure they had their problems but she was the love of his life and there was no way he could just let her go. He needed her more than anything. His mind kept thinking of her soft lips against his. The way she looked when she danced, even the way she drank her morning coffee. It had been long enough. Abbie had her fun evading him at every turn. But he had prayed that sooner or later she would slip up, and she finally did.

His fingers ran over the black and white picture of Abbie embracing Crane in the middle of the street the soft illumination from the street light giving off enough artificial glare to highlight both of their features. Last he could recall Crane had moved away to California.

"Hey Foster. I need to call in that favor."

"Sure. I got you, Boss."

* * *

Abbie searched around to find her best friend outside under his car port tinkering away with that old car of his. He was always trying to fix something, When would he learn that some things just couldn't be so easily mended. She tried fixing someone once and it was the biggest mistake of her life.

She couldn't help but smile as she heard Pink Floyd blaring out of that old Beamer.

Abbie had been with him for the past couple of days and so far all Crane did was seethe at the mention of Katrina's name. He hadn't told her anything else. She knew he had been through a lot but time was wasting and she really didn't know just how long she would be able to stay with him. She didn't want to waste any more time waiting for him to tell her everything.

"Good to see your up" Crane shouted over his shoulder as he lay underneath his beast of a vehicle. "Pass me that wrench, please"

She handed him his wrench, and sat on his old couch from his bachelor days. It was pushed up against an exterior wall. The thing he called a couch was an off white leather monstrosity.

"You know you can tell me anything right, Crane"

"Of Course"

"I've been here and you haven't said anything. So, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. She's gone, she's living with him. Last time I spoke to Katrina it didn't go so well. I've been trying to forgive her but I just can't. I guess I should've put it together before. I came home from work one day and I found some of her lingerie, but it wasn't something I had bought her. I asked her about it and she lied and said they were for me but she looked terrified and she was rushing me out of the bedroom. I guess I was a fool to believe her so long this time."

"Wow" Abbie shook her head in disgust, Katrina had just left. She just packed her shit and when off with her new baby daddy. Damn.

"But how do you know that this baby isn't yours?"

"A few weeks later I got a call from Dr. James congratulating me on becoming a father but I hadn't touched her in months. Every time I tried she wasn't, well she didn't want to. So what's left to say after that?"

"Crane take it from me, you are not responsible for Katrina's actions. Just be happy she's the one who decided to leave you in peace. So who is he?" Crane rolled from under the car to sit beside her on his old bachelor couch. His denim jeans stained with oil. He folded his arms on his chest after he pulled out a cigarette and rolled it between his fingers.

"All I know is that she calls him Abe. I don't know who he is. I wish I knew who he was. I've never met him face to face but I know Katrina used to go to this club called Elixir downtown. I couldn't get her away from that place so maybe they meet there. But that's enough about me. What about you? I didn't think you would come at first to be honest. I mean I'm so happy that you did but, why? After I moved away you just stopped talking to me. I called a few times but I was never able to get in touch with you. Where were you? How have you been and don't lie to me this time."

"Crane I told you I've been fine. I was just on the road. Call it a sabbatical."

"Then why don't I believe anything you told me so far. Here I am laying everything on the table and you won't even tell me where you've been. But I'm the one holding back."

"It's a long story. I mean, you've got your own drama you shouldn't have to worry about mine."

"So there is something going on with you."

"Crane, I've got it under control. Don't worry about me"

"You know secrets are better shared"

"Not all secrets."

* * *

Andy Brooks sat at the counter sipping coffee at the local diner. He had been working on the matter of a missing waitress by the name of Grace Abigail Mills, It had been approximately four days since Ms. Mills was last heard from by her manager and his employer was not happy about her disappearance.

He had asked around, not many people knew much about Abbie Mills accept that she was an only child whose father was out of the picture since divorcing her mother. Her mother Lori had remarried a man named August Corbin who was an ex-military man. But Mrs. Corbin was out of the country on business. Ms. Mill had no biological siblings just a step brother from her mother's new marriage named Joe Corbin who had no idea where she was or who she could be with. There was no mention or knowledge of boyfriend or a lover.

Abbie was a very private person. She didn't leave any word at the diner on the day that she left. She just didn't come to work. Her landlord Mrs. Leighton said that she had already paid her rent for the month and that she had left no mention of moving out or staying. It wasn't much to go on and his employer would not accept so little information. Her apartment was a dead end. The fridge was empty save only for a box of baking soda some milk a loaf of wheat bread and some eggs. She had a few pieces of clothing but nothing luxurious or valuable left. From what it looked like she was good at running. The place was just to damn clean.

Andy sighed as he took another sip of scolding hot coffee. He had hit a bump in the road, every lead he had come by had turned into nothing but disappointments and the woman was still nowhere to be found. At least not in any of the places he had searched.

Andy added a little cream to his coffee, the bitter after taste did nothing to quell the discomfort growing within the pit of his stomach. _How do I always mange to get myself into trouble_. He didn't want a partner to track her down, he didn't need one. Sure he didn't have much to go on but he could figure things out for himself. There was no need for the boss to saddle him with a detective. But there he was in a worn out booth staring into a cup of mud in a chipped mug that had seen way to many tumbles in the dishwasher, waiting for his new partner.

Andy's nose scrunched up as he thought of detective Foster only to have his thoughts interrupted by the sound of the bell on the front door.

The bell jingled as Detective Sophie Foster walked in and took a seat across from him near the back of the diner. Andy watched as Foster pushed and envelop towards him.

A picture of a couple hugging in the middle of the street with only the distant glare of a streetlight to illuminate them.

"I'm Detective Sophie Foster, your new partner, the boss sent me this picture, it appears Ms. Mills took a little trip out to California"

"Who's the guy?"

"The guy doesn't matter"

"I'm not doing this shit anymore"

"Take it or leave it Brooks, but you knew the rules when you took his money. Your choice what happens next."

"So, doll face, how much did he give you?" Brooks asked as he looked at the woman sitting next to him.

"Nothing, I'm not in this for money, we go way back so I offered to help him."

"I said, I'm not doing this shit, I don't care how much money I owe him"

"You really sure about that" Sophie said as her hand reached the holster of her gun.

Brooks grimaced "Fine, fine, we'll get her and bring her to him but after that I'm done"

"Yeah, ok, sure" Sophie remarked with a smirk "Of course you are."

"So, Foster what does the boss need her for? She's just a waitress she can't be all that important, right?"

"I have no idea what he needs her for and I honestly could care less. I owe him, so I'm paying off my debt. I don't care who this bitch is or where she ran to. We will find her and bring her to him. Boss gives the orders, we just carry them out. Got it."

"Yeah. Sure."

"The plane leaves at noon, tomorrow, your ass better be on it" and with that Detective Foster turned and left the diner as quickly as she had entered it.

 _Well,_ he thought _at least she didn't hover._

* * *

"Crane is this completely necessary". Abbie said as she watched him get out of her father's truck. They were parked outside of club Elixir. Apparently he needed to see the place for himself.

"Crane, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on, you love dancing."

"I do love dancing. I taught you how to dance or did you forget that"

"Oh, I could never. Come on let's have some fun"


End file.
